Kawai Koneko
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau du weekend] si FF le veux bien ! ... Tout commence à cause du pyjama que porte Duo. Ça fait un choc quand même... YAOI en AC et OCC


Titre : **Kawai Koneko**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ah ! qui sais… Moi c'est déjà pas mal, non !

Genre : En AC / OS / OOC .

_Bêta, Arlia :_

_Bonjour à tous __  
__OS longue très mimi__  
__Perso j'aime beaucoup le sujet je trouve Duo très kawai ainsi _

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de _Catirella_, l'auteur:**  
_É__crit le 5 et 6 septembre 2006._

Alors… Je ne me suis pas lancé un défi..  
Je ne suis pas encore folle, bien que ?  
En échangeant des mails avec Arlia, cette OS est tombée de ma part vers Arlia avec les bases suivantes :

**En AC… Ils auront 17 ans... Duo devra pour la première fois partager sa chambre… Et en plus avec Heero… Heero qui l'aime bien. Bien sûr… Heero n'est pas pudique… Duo, lui par contre est, super méga pudique et timide côté relation amoureuse réelle. Pour déconner cela va.**

Donc en clair, un OS… KAWAI / CHOUPI et tout ce qui va avec. Un Duo tout mimi et j'espère avoir réussi ma propre mission.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

… **Җ …**

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Kawai Koneko**

**

* * *

**

**AC 197 – Janvier.**

« Je vais devoir partager ma chambre ? »

« Oui Duo. Désolé. »

« Mais il y en a trois ! »

« Je sais, mais Wufei a déjà pris celle-ci. Et comme tu étais en mission solo, tu es avec Heero. »

« NON. »

« Duo, il ne va pas te tuer. »

Duo baisse la tête.

« C'est pas sûr… »

Duo relève la tête tristement.

« Quatre, il n'y a pas une petite pièce, même toute petite où je pourrais m'installer seul ? »

« Non Duo. Je suis désolé. »

Quatre voit bien et ressent aussi grâce à son don, que quelque chose gêne Duo, dans le fait de devoir partager la chambre avec Heero.

« Duo, je t'assure qu'il ne va pas te tuer. Tu es précieux pour notre cause et même si parfois, tu lui donnes des envies de meurtre avec toutes tes bêtises, il prendra sur lui… Tu as des vêtements sales. Je vais faire tourner une machine. »

« Non, merci Quatre. Je les laverais moi-même. »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Comme d'habitude. Tu es le seul qui ne veux pas que l'on lave ses vêtements. Les autres ne se le font pas dire deux fois. »

« Il est dans la chambre ? »

« Oui. »

Duo soupire.

« Courage. »

Puis Quatre va vaquer à ses occupations. Ils sont en repos forcé pour se faire oublier suite à la dernière intervention de Duo, qui a pris fin ce matin.

Duo toque à la porte. Evidement pas de réponse de la part de 01.

Re-soupir de la part de Duo qui ouvre celle-ci.

« Heero ! Je peux prendre quel lit ? »

« Droite. »

« Merci. »

Duo regarde son lit. Il y pose ses affaires. Puis il va vers la seule armoire de la pièce et ouvre celle-ci.

« Je peux mettre mes affaires ici ? »

« Hn. »

« Je prends cela pour un oui. »

« Baka. »

Nouveau soupir.

« Je sais. »

Duo visita leur salle de bain en commun et là, nouveau soupir. Puis il alla s'installer sur son lit, pour lire un livre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir, lors de l'entre-deux mission de la dernière fois.

Duo se fit tout petit dans la chambre qu'il devait partager avec le pilote 01 et surtout aucun bruit, jusqu'au dîner. Il avait eu son quota de « Baka » pour le mois.

Lors du dîner Duo se défoula un max. Wufei failli le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Heero lui lança plusieurs « Baka » et pas d'une manière des plus douces. Trowa regarda sans bouger toute cette agitation et Quatre sourit de voir Duo plus heureux qu'à son arrivée, dans leur nouvelle planque.

Mais à l'heure d'aller se coucher, la situation changea du tout au tout.

Heero s'enferma dans la salle de bain en premier et en sorti avec une petite serviette autour de la taille. Duo vira au rouge vif et courut se renfermer dans celle-ci, avec ses affaires pour la nuit. Heero fit un lever de sourcil, face à la tornade nattée qui passa à ses côtés comme un missile.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero failli recracher la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train d'avaler. Lorsqu'il vit sortir Duo de la salle de bain, trois quarts d'heure plus tard en pyjama noir, version papy. Duo était rouge de honte qu'Heero le voit dans cette tenue. Il avait toujours pris l'habitude de s'habiller le matin avec de descendre, pour le petit déjeuner, avec son col de prêtre. Autant dire que le côté sexy ou dénudé n'existait pas chez Duo.

« Bonne nuit Heero. »

« Hn ! Merci… »

Heero le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que Duo se soit mis sous sa couette.

Duo lui maudit cette planque, cette chambre et cette foutue salle de bain en commun avec Heero.

Le lendemain lorsque Duo rejoint les autres en bon dernier, comme à son accoutumée. Tous stoppèrent de parler, mais surtout de rigoler.

Duo se doutait de leur sujet de conversation et les joues rouges, ressortit aussitôt de la cuisine.

Quatre partit à sa suite.

« Duo… Attend. »

« Quoi. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide de Wufei et Heero le pensent. Je sais très bien que c'est de moi dont vous parliez et vous moquiez. Vas les rejoindre. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux Quatre. »

Duo laissa Quatre la bouche ouverte entre la cuisine et la porte d'entrée et sortit de la maison.

A l'heure du déjeuner personne ne vit Duo. Personne non plus s'en inquiéta. Quatre étais un peu vexé des paroles de Duo à son égard.

Duo rentra vers 21 heures, la faim au ventre. Les 4 autres dans le salon à regarder un film choisi par Wufei. Aucun ne bougea lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Duo soupira et se rendit dans la cuisine. Et là une forte envie de pleurer le prit. Un petit mot de la part d'eux 4 lui notifiant, les heures des trois repas et lui stipulant que passé cet horaire, il n'aurait rien à manger.

Les lèvres tremblantes Duo ressortit de la cuisine et leur dit en les fixant, bien qu'eux lui tournaient le dos.

« **C'est dégueulasse. J'ai le droit tout comme vous de manger. Je ne suis pas obligé de me plier à vos ordres.** »

« Quand tu apprendras à respecter, celui qui prépare les repas, on en reparlera Maxwell. »

La voix d'Heero, était sans appel.

« **JE VOUS DETESTE.** »

« Si tu n'es pas satisfait, rien ne te retient ici. »

« Merci Chang. J'ai compris. »

Puis Duo monta les escaliers et glissa sur une des marches. Ce qui lui valut une belle gamelle. Et là Duo qui pleurait déjà silencieusement depuis, la réplique d'Heero, éclata en sanglots. Heero réagit le premier et se retrouva en moins de deux sur Duo. Il lui releva et prit le visage de Duo entre les mains.

« Calme-toi. »

« Vous… Vous… êtes moqué… de de mon… pyjama. C'est… c'est méchant. »

Heero soupire et l'attire à lui. Duo ne sait pas trop où mettre ces mains donc il ne les met nulle part.

« Tu as raison. Mais Quatre n'y était pour rien. »

« Je… je sais… Et j'ai faim… »

« Chut calme-toi… Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir ? »

« Non. »

« Mais où tu étais toute la journée ? »

« Près du Lac. »

« Baka. On est en plein hiver. Tu veux choper la mort ou quoi ? »

« Tu parles trop… »

Duo ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'il grelottait de froid. C'est vrai qu'il était parti sans un manteau ou blouson.

Heero soupire et lui frictionne le dos. Les pleurs de Duo se sont calmés. Il est tout rouge, dans les bras d'Heero.

Les autres les regardent.

« Quatre, tu devrais réchauffer de la soupe pour Duo. »

« Heero ? »

« Hn. Tu peux faire ce que Trowa te dit. Wufei, tu peux lui faire couler un bain, dans notre salle de bain ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Heero je… »

« Pour l'instant tu te tais. »

« Mais… »

« DUO. »

Duo ne dit plus rien.

« Aller montons, on va aller te déshabiller. »

« **NON.** »

« Duo ? »

Trowa et Heero qui maintenant étaient seuls, le fixent. Duo est encore plus rouge et a enfoui sa tête contre le torse d'Heero. Le contact du corps encore plus proche, fait encore plus rougir l'autruche. Duo reste ainsi plus de deux minutes

Heero le redresse et le secoue un peu.

« **Duo respire bordel !** »

Duo avait sans s'en rendre compte arrêté de respirer. Et là le manque d'air devenait évident… Duo reprit pied et respira un grand coup. Heero et Trowa aussi par la même occasion.

« Duo ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Duo baisse la tête. Du moins, il essaie. Mais Heero le lui en empêche.

« Duo regarde-moi. »

« Heero, me demande pas pourquoi s'il te plaît. »

« Duo. Ton corps est mutilé ? »

« Hein ? … Non. Je… Je suis pas habitué à me dévêtir devant du monde. Vivre dans la rue, ne veux pas dire que je ne suis pas pudique. »

« Ah. »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Heero hausse les sourcils. Mais d'un air étonné.

« Non. Je comprends mieux ton pyjama. C'est pas l'un des plus sexy, tu sais. »

Duo fait la moue, mais il a toujours aussi froid.

« Tu te moques encore. »

« Mais non. Aller. »

« **AH !** »

Heero n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à prendre Duo dans ses bras. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait bien grandi. Aussi bien en taille qu'en muscle. Trowa avait la palme de ce côté là. Quatre arrivait juste derrière Heero et Wufei en bon dernier pour son malheur. Car Duo n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter à ce sujet par moment. Par contre Duo était le plus léger d'eux 5 assurément.

« Au bain et pas de discussion. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Trowa qui avait remarqué que Duo avait mis sa main droite, sur sa cheville droite. Avait regardé celle-ci de plus près.

« Il s'est foulé la cheville. »

« Il ne manquait plus que cela. Que va-t-on faire de toi Koneko. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas un chaton. »

« Si… Tu sors les griffes avant de te faire griffer. Et les armes blanches, n'ont aucun secret pour toi. On pourrait les assimiler à des griffes. La soupe est chaude. »

« Tu nous suis. »

« Je ne suis pas un chaton, Quatre. »

« Tu ronronnes Duo. »

« HEIN ! »

« Tu as ronronné cette nuit. »

« Ah. Je ne le savais pas ! »

« C'est chose faite. »

Heero pose Duo sur son lit et Quatre lui déposa son plateau sur les genoux.

« Tu manges, ensuite le bain. Je reviens. »

Heero sort de leur chambre.

« Quatre. Le laisse pas me faire prendre mon bain. »

« Duo ! Heero à déjà vu des garçons nus. Tu ne seras pas le premier. »

« Mais Quatre… »

Le ventre de Duo choisit ce moment pour le rappeler à l'ordre et Quatre aussi.

« Mange Duo. »

« Voui. »

Puis Duo mangea sa soupe. Pendant ce temps, Quatre lui ôte ses chaussures. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, plus rien dans l'assiette creuse.

« Je te monterai autre chose après ton bain. AH, Heero… Il est à toi… »

« Quatre… »

« Oui, avec un dessert. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais mais mais… ! … »

« Bien. Aller tout nu. »

« **HEERO.** »

« Ne crie pas. Je ferme la porte. Je te porte dans la salle de bain. Je ferme les yeux, tu te déshabilles et tu montes dans ton bain. Aller, agrippe-toi à mon cou.

« Je n'ai pas le choix ? »

« Pose ton pied au sol. »

Duo le fait.

« **AHHHHH**… Ouch, ça fait mal. »

Heero le fixe, type monsieur propre, mais avec des cheveux et sans boucle d'oreille.

« Désolé, tu as raison. »

Duo lui tend les bras. Heero sourit. Duo est Kawai.

« Koneko devient raisonnable. »

« Te moques pas… Alors… »

Duo s'impatiente et bouge les bras pour montrer celle-ci. Heero sourit. Vraiment trop Kawai. Duo en fait, est encore un enfant pour certaines choses de la vie semble-t-il.

Heero ne le laisse pas attendre plus. Une fois dans ses bras, il va dans leur salle de bain.

Heero a respecté ce qu'il avait dit à Duo. Sauf que Duo ne peut pas poser son pied à terre.

« Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à rentrer dans le bain. »

« Et ? »

Duo soupire et devient écarlate.

« Ouvre un œil. »

« Hn ! »

« BON OK. Ouvre les deux, mais ne regarde pas. »

Là Heero, éclate de rire.

« **C'est pas drôle.** »

« Si, ça l'est. Tu veux bien que j'ouvre les yeux. Mais, je ne dois pas regarder. Il faut quand même que je regarde, où je pose mes mains, Duo. »

« Voui, 'Scuse Heero. »

« Je regarde vite fait et je les referme. »

Duo est tout sourire.

« Merci Heero. »

Heero fait comme promis et une fois les mains sur les hanches de Duo, l'aide à monter dans l'eau encore bien chaude du bain. Duo avait frissonné, au contact des mains chaudes d'Heero.

« Je suis dans l'eau. »

Heero s'accroupit et se met à la hauteur de Duo. Duo lui sourit comme tout.

« Profite de ton bain, pour te laver les cheveux. Je te les rincerai avant que tu ne sortes... Et Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es très beau. Appelle-moi lorsque tu as fini Kawai koneko. »

Duo fait un parfaite imitation de poisson rouge.

Heero sort et laisse la porte entrouverte. Duo, reprend ses esprits.

« **Je ne suis pas un Kawai koneko**. »

« Si. Tais-toi et lave-toi. »

« Tu es encore là ? »

« Hn. Juste au cas où tu aurais un souci. »

« Ah ! … _Je suis un baka_... »

« Parfois oui. »

« **Revient au** « **Hn** » **Heero.** »

« Tu es sûr Chaton ? »

« _Mevengerais._ »

Heero sourit tout en continuant à taper sur son laptop.

« J'attendrai ta vengeance Duo. »

Duo est encore plus rouge de honte et plonge la tête dans son bain.

Une fois fini de se réchauffer et de se laver Duo est obligé de faire appel à Heero.

« Ferme les yeux. »

« Tu as enlevé le bouchon Heero. »

« Oui, Duo. On ne va pas te rincer avec cette eau quand même. »

« Mais tu vas me voir, tout nu. »

Heero respire très fort par le nez et Duo est intimidé par le regard de celui-ci.

« Duo, tu vas bien devoir te montrer à une femme un jour ? »

« **Non.** »

C'est un non catégorique. Heero en est surpris et pour surprendre le soldat parfait, qu'il est. Il en faut pas mal.

« Hn ! Tu veux faire vœux de chasteté ? »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux et bat des cils. Heero fait un micro sourire. Duo est encore plus beau.

« MAIS NON. Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Comme tu veux. Aller, ferme les yeux je commence à te rincer. »

« Toi aussi ferme les yeux. »

« DUO. »

« Steuplaît… Heechan. »

« Heechan ! »

« 'Scuse. Heero… »

« J'en ferme un seul. »

« Il va me regarder. »

« Il va surtout regarder où va le jet d'eau. Maintenant silence et ferme les yeux. »

« Mêmepasjuste… Blouuuu… »

« La prochaine fois tu écouteras. »

Duo tousse car il a pris une mini tasse en gardant la bouche ouverte. Heero avait un peu aidé la chose aussi.

Le rinçage de Koneko est fini. Duo a ses deux mains de plaquées sur sa virilité. Ses jambes de repliées autant qu'il le peut. Ses cheveux couvrent une partie de son corps aussi. Heero prend une grande serviette et la lui pose sur les épaules. Puis, il le redresse. Duo grimace, car il a posé son pied droit dans le fond de la baignoire.

« Ne pose pas ton pied. Aller viens. Laisse-toi aller contre moi. »

Duo les joues roses, le fait. Une fois contre Heero, celui-ci le soulève.

« Plie tes genoux. »

« Oui. »

« Et bien voilà ! Tu te sens mieux ? »

Duo reste contre son torse. Avec un seul pied au sol.

« Voui. »

« Je vais te sécher les cheveux. J'ai pris la liberté de prendre ton pyjama. »

« Merci Heero. »

« Je te tiens par la taille, le temps que tu passes le haut. Je ferme les yeux promis. »

Duo lui fait un beau sourire.

« C'est gentil. »

« Hn. Essuies-toi. »

« Voui. »

Duo est maintenant en pyjama assis sur son lit. Heero lui démêle les cheveux.

« Tu ne les coupes jamais ? »

« **NON.** »

Duo a pris peur et a mis immédiatement ses cheveux dans ses mains.

« Baka. Je parle des pointes. Elles sont abîmées. C'est comme ta frange. Tu devrais la couper un peu. »

« Excuse-moi. J'ai eu peur que tu les coupes. Avec toutes les fois, où vous m'avez menacé de les couper. Et là tu les as en mains. Tu m'as fait franchement peur Heero. »

« C'est vrai, gomen. Redonnes-les moi. Je n'ai pas fini et là tu viens de les ré-emmêler. »

« Oh ! »

Duo redonne ses cheveux encore humides à son colocataire, pour leur deuxième nuit dans la même chambre.

Une fois les cheveux de Duo enfin secs et renattés. Quatre lui remonte de quoi manger, en plus d'un dessert qu'il aime.

Ensuite vient le tour de Trowa. Avec crème et une bande.

« Masse moins fort, tu fais mal. »

Trowa ferme les yeux.

« Je vais finir par le tuer. Qu'il est chiant. »

« _Trowa !_ »

« Hn, tu as raison, mais on a besoin de lui, donc attends un peu avant de le tuer. »

« _Heero !_ »

« Je peux abréger ses souffrances et les notre. Mon sabre n'est pas loin. »

« _Wufei !_ »

« Wufei, il a dit ton prénom correctement. Si vous le tuer, ne salissez rien. »

« _Quatre !_ »

Duo commence à avoir les yeux, qui lui piquent.

« Baka de koneko. On plaisante. Ne pleure pas Duo. »

« J'ai mal. Vous n'êtes pas sympa. **Aieeeeeeeee**… »

« Tu veux des anti-douleurs ? »

« Non. je plane, si j'en prends. »

« Donne-lui-en ! »

« FEIFEI. »

« Ce fut de courte durée, le bon prénom… C'EST WUFEI… Shoote le Quatre. »

« Non, je vais être complètement à l'ouest. »

Heero qui était dans le dos de Duo pose sa tête sur son épaule et Duo pique un fard.

« Hn ! Comme quand tu nous casses les pieds ? »

« Non. Je capte rien. »

Heero sourit sadiquement, mais Duo ne voit rien.

« **Aieeeeeeeeee**, serre moins fort… Steuplaît ! »

« Quatre donne-lui un comprimé. »

« Mais Trowa, je viens de… »

« Je veux dormir cette nuit Duo. »

Trowa avait pris le menton de Duo et il avait planté son regard dans celui du Koneko, version Dieu de la mort en mission.

« Oh ! T'as tes deux yeux ! »

Quatre éclate de rire. Heero lève les yeux au ciel. Trowa lève un sourcil et Wufei :

« Quel Shazi. »

« Quatre le comprimé. »

« J'y vais. »

« Non, s'il vous plaît. »

« Duo tu dormiras mieux. Ta cheville a presque triplé de volume. »

« Heero… »

« Chuuuuuuuut. Sois sage et kawai. »

« **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Heero. Je ne suis pas kawai.** »

« Là non ! En plus tu grognes. »

« Je te préfère en mode « **Hn** ». »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu veux que je repasse au « Hn » tout le temps ? »

Duo regarde les trois autres qui le fixent, avec une sorte de regard qui veut dire :

_**« Si tu dis oui, on te scalpe cette nuit. »**_

« Na ! Je tiens à mes cheveux. »

« Hn ? »

« Tiens. Avale. »

« Pouf. Je ne vais rien tilter demain. »

« Le calme. »

« Je ne t'ai pas cassé les pieds, Wifinou aujourd'hui. »

« Donne-lui en deux Quatre. »

« Wufei, il ne faut pas le tuer non plus ! »

Duo prend son comprimé. Sous la surveillance de 4 personnes.

« Au fait Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Chouette pyjama. »

« **CHANG.** »

Wufei, le regarde avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui ? Tu vas faire un gros dodo, bien au chaud. »

« Méchant… »

Duo baille et n'a pas le temps de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Ses joues ne changent pas de couleur. Elles sont toujours aussi rouges.

« Désolé. J'ai zommeil. »

« Houla ! C'est rapide dit donc. » _(Wufei)_

« Hn. Aller au lit le Chaton. » _(Heero)_

« 'Ro… »

« Tiens, il ne te l'avait pas encore fait, celui-là. » _(Trowa)_

« Hn. »

« Trotro, messi pour le pied. »

« Duo ? » _(Quatre)_

« Yeeeeeees. »

Duo, après ce dernier mot, s'endort comme une masse.

« Punaise Winner ! Tu lui as donné quel dosage, d'anti-douleur ? » _(Heero)_

« Le plus faible ! Il respire ? » _(Quatre)_

« Hm. C'est vrai que cela ne lui réussit pas. » _(Trowa)_

« Il m'a fait peur. » _(Wufei)_

« Laissons le dormir. Je vais veiller sur lui cette nuit. » _(Heero)_

« Bonne nuit alors. »

« Hn, à vous aussi. »

Tous quittent leur chambre. Heero couche mieux Duo, qui s'était endormi contre son torse. Puis il le recouvre de la couette.

Il le regarde et le trouve encore plus beau que ces presque deux années. Cette obligation de partager une chambre, n'était pas un mal après tout. Heero a découvert que Duo était, tout le contraire de ce qu'il croyait. Et compte bien le connaître encore plus. Car ce Duo lui plaisait beaucoup.

C'est vers 11h10 que Duo refit surface, le lendemain matin. Mais dans un était d'euphorie totale, avec la tête dans le pâté.

Heero failli éclater de rire à voir Duo, le regarder d'un air idiot, avec un sourire idiot, lui tendant les bras pour ? Il n'en savait rien au juste. La natte refaite la veille, dans tous les sens et les joues roses.

La vision de Duo était à croquer. Grosse pensée d'Heero.

Heero quitta son laptop et va prendre Duo, qui attendait qu'Heero le prenne dans les bras.

« Tu veux quoi Chaton ? »

« Pipi. »

« Hn ! »

Heero ferme les yeux et le prend dans ses bras.

« Ok. Mais je ne reste pas avec toi ! »

Et Duo avec un grand sourire, mi-timide mi-shooté.

« Ben non. Vais la tenir tout seul. »

« Assis ce serrait mieux Duo ! »

« Hein ! Comment ? »

Là pour le coup, c'est Heero qui prit quelques couleurs.

« C'est pas grave. Fais comme tu veux.

« Vouiiiiiii… J'ai faim ! »

« On mange dans une petite heure. »

Duo assis sur les toilettes, lui fait une moue digne d'un enfant de 6 ans.

« Mais, j'ai faim 'Ro. »

Heero soupire.

« Ne m'appelle pas « 'Ro ». »

Puis Heero le laisse seul dans la salle de bain.

« Et ne pose… »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHH… Aieaieaieaieaieaie…** »

« Pas ton pied au sol ! Trop tard. »

Durant le déjeuner.

« **J'ai sali mon pyjamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…** »

Tous fixaient Duo depuis le début du déjeuner. Il était vraiment drogué. Les anti-douleurs n'étaient pas pour lui. A faible dose c'est déjà la cata alors à forte dose, il fait une crise cardiaque à coup sur.

Heero, fait preuve d'une patience d'ange. Même Wufei en reste bluffé.

« Ne pleure pas. On va le changer. »

« Mais, j'ai pas d'autre propre. »

« Kuso ! Ne pleure pas. Je vais te trouver un grand et long tee-shirt et un caleçon. »

« Noir ? »

« Hn ! Qui a cela ? »

Les trois autres réfléchissent vite. Car Heero, là ne rigole pas.

« J'ai un caleçon noir. »

« Merci Quatre. J'ai une chemise noire, mais pas de tee-shirt. »

« Moi si. Je vais t'en donner un Duo. »

« Weify ! Tu va me prêter un de tes tee-shirts ? »

« Oui. Mais, tu en prends soin. »

Avec de grosses larmes qui continuent à couler le long de ses joues Duo fait un immense sourire à Wufei. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher d'y répondre. Duo est trop mimi.

« 'Ro, peux aussi avoir ta chemise. »

« DUO NE M'APPELLE PAS 'RO. Ça fait beaucoup une chemise en plus. »

Duo commence à rechounier.

« OK OK. Je le la donnerais. Mais avant la douche. »

« Hn ! Mais je suis tout propre. J'ai fait que dodo et une tâche sur mon pyjama. »

« Une douche Duo et il n'y a pas à discuter. »

« Pou, même pas juste. »

« Et je la prends avec toi. »

« … »

« Duo ? »

« … 'Ro ! … »

« **DUO MAXWELL. ****SI TU M'APPELLES ENCORE** « **'RO** » **JE TE COUPE LA NATTE.** »

« **Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, t'es méchant.** »

Wufei, Trowa et Quatre sont morts de rire. Duo avait pris dans sa main la manche du pull d'Heero et pleurait comme tout. Heero lève les yeux au ciel et maudit les Mads et Oz de cet instant. Car si guerre, il n'y avait pas. Scène actuelle n'existerait pas, non plus.

« Arrête de pleurer. »

Puis Heero, fais un soupir de d'espoir.

« Je vais laver ses deux pyjamas, lorsqu'il sera changé. »

« Tu as fini de te foutre de nous. »

« Oui. Vous êtes trop hilarants. Regarde, il vient de se coller à toi sans s'en rendre compte. Il est trop choupi. »

« Quand le Dieu de la mort refera surface, tu le trouveras moins choupi. »

« Assurément. Un dessert ? »

« **VOUIIIIIIIIIIII…** Un viennois au chocolat. »

« Il ne plane pas pour tout ! »

Duo fixe Wufei qui vient de parler. Et son regard en dit long. Wufei en déglutit.

« Si tu touches à mon dessert, t'es mort Chang. »

Là c'est Heero qui éclate de rire suivi de Trowa et Quatre. Wufei lui n'ose pas rétorquer. Koneko, venait de sortir les griffes et pas qu'un peu.

« **NA, JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE TOUT NU AVEC TOI.** »

Quatre de l'autre côté de la porte attend pour récupérer le pyjama. Il pouffe de rire. Cela fait déjà plus de 10 minutes, qu'Heero essaie en vain de lui faire entendre raison.

« **DUO ÇA SUFFIT. TU COMMENCES À SÉRIEUSEMENT ME TAPER SUR LES NERFS.** »

Les lèvres de Duo tremblent dangereusement.

« Duo. Je ne vais pas te reluquer, comme un pervers. Je vais juste t'aider à rester debout et te laver les cheveux une nouvelle fois. Tu as beaucoup transpiré cette nuit. Quatre et Trowa vont même changer tes draps. Tu as dû avoir de la fièvre. Soit gentil koneko. »

« Tu regarderas pas beaucoup, hein ! »

« Non. Juste ce qu'il faut. Et toi aussi tu va me voir tout nu.

« Na. Je vais fermer les yeux. »

« Duo. Je suis si repoussant ? »

Duo qui trouvait que le sol de la salle de bain, était des plus fascinants. Relève la tête précipitamment.

« HEIN ! Non. Tu es très très beau. »

Et un sourire immense illumine le visage tout rouge de Duo. S'il n'était pas en janvier, on aurait pu croire que Duo avait pris un sérieux coup de soleil.

« Tu es le garçon que tout homosexuel rêve d'avoir pour compagnon. »

Quatre, toujours de l'autre côté de la porte. En plus de Trowa, qui l'avait rejoint entre temps, avec des draps propres. Sont tels des poissons.

« Duo ! Tu aimes les garçons ? »

« Vouiiii. »

« Un en particulier ? »

« Vouiiii. Mais c'est un secret, chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… Faut pas le dire… »

« Winner, la poudre pour la fièvre c'était pas non plus une bonne idée ! »

Duo penche la tête sur le côté et fixe Heero en battant de cils en totale incompréhension.

« À qui tu parles ? »

« Hn. À personne. Tu ôtes ce pyjama seul. Ou je dois le faire moi-même ? »

« Tout seul. Comme un grand. »

« Désolé Heero. »

Duo regarde tout autour de lui.

« Qui parle ? »

« Personne chaton, personne. Aller on se dévêtit. »

« En fermant les yeux. »

« En fermant les yeux. Winner tu ne lui files plus rien. »

« Mais à qui tu parles ? »

« À un baka. »

« Moi ? »

« Mais non ! Pouf… Vivement ce soir. »

« Je suis plus obligé de faire la sieste. Je peux regarder les dessins animés ? »

« Non. Toi tu fais dodo après la douche. »

« Mais 'Ro… »

« **HEERO.** GRRRRRRRRR, JE VAIS LE TUER. JE PRÉFÈRE ENCORE LE « HEECHAN ». »

« Tu es fâché… Heechan ? »

Duo avait réouvert ses grands yeux améthyste et regardait tristement Heero.

« Non. »

Puis Heero se rendit après coup, compte de son geste.

Il venait de donner un baiser sur le front à Duo. Duo était écarlate.

Moment de grand silence.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Hn ? Heechan. Il y a des fantômes dans cette maison. J'aime pas. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Non, il n'y a pas de fantômes. Par contre un certain méché va se retrouver sans amant. »

« J'ai pas compris Heechan ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Aller tout nu. »

« **HEECHAN.** »

« Hn ? »

Quatre qui avait pâlit, lorsque Heero avait dit que Trowa n'aurait plus d'amant. Et il dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche, pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Trowa l'aida en enlevant celle-ci, en remplaçant la main par ses lèvres.

Quatre se laissa aller au baiser. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard un pyjama noir atterrit à leurs pieds avec un :

« **Hentais.** »

Trowa et Quatre prirent une belle couleur, digne des coquelicots.

« Heechan, c'est qui le « Hentai » ?. »

« Deux phoques. »

« Hein ? »

Puis Duo se retrouva sous un jet d'eau tiède.

Duo ré-émergea à 18h57. La bouche pâteuse comme s'il avait pris une cuite. Sauf qu'il ne boit jamais d'alcool, depuis plus de deux ans. C'est donc avec les yeux mi-clos, en tirant la langue comme on le fait lorsque l'on est pas dans son assiette, que Duo de redressa dans son lit.

En premier, il remarqua que tout son lit avait été changé. Ensuite ce qu'il portait. Il regarda à trois fois le tee-shirt, la chemise et finit par soulever la couette pour vérifier le bas. Et là, la tomate rouge refit surface.

Puis Duo tourna la tête.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHH**… ? … Heero ? »

« Tu viens de m'exploser les tympans. Tu as fini ton inspection ? »

« Hein ? Heu, oui. Pourquoi, je n'ai plus mon pyjama ? »

Heero ferma les yeux une micro seconde.

« Tu ne te souviens plus de rien ? »

Duo secoue la tête en guise de « Non ».

« Ok… Je te résume la situation et les faits… »

15 minutes plus tard.

« **YUY TU N'ES QU'UN PERVERS. COMMENT TU AS PU ME FAIRE CELA.** »

« Tout compte fait koneko. Tu es plus Kawai shooter. »

« **YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY. **»

Et un Duo, rouge de honte, de gêne et de colère.

« Moi aussi je t'aime chaton. »

Au moins cela a pour effet de calmer le fauve.

« Je t'ai posé des vêtements sur cette chaise. Je t'interdis de mettre autre chose que ceux-ci. Tu m'as critiqué sur ma tenue vestimentaire, durant plus de 17 mois. Maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à redire sur celle-ci… Par contre moi et les autres, on en a marre de tes fringues de curé. Wufei, Trowa et Quatre sont allés faire du shopping pour toi. T'inquiète, c'est ta taille et noir. Je remonte te chercher dans 10 minutes. Reste assis pour te changer. La chaise est assez proche, pour que tu puisses prendre tes vêtements. »

Heero quitte leur chambre et Duo reste comme un idiot tout rouge. Puis il s'assoit et regarde, ses nouveaux habits. Il sourit car ils sont simples et très beaux. Lorsque Heero revient Duo lutte avec son pull fin avec une encolure en V.

« Je vais t'aider. »

Et hop. Un Duo encore tout rouge.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Pourquoi, tu m'as dit « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Tu oublies le « Chaton ». »

« H.e.e.r.o. »

Heero s'approche de son visage et colle son front contre le sien.

« Car c'est vrai. Comme cela tu sais que je ne me suis pas amusé, à te reluquer sous la douche. Et je me serais pas pris la tête avec toi 24 heures, si je n'éprouvais rien pour toi. Du moins… Je ne me serais pas autant inquiété de ta cheville, douleur et fièvre. »

« Heero, je… »

« Je ne te demande rien en échange, Duo… Sache, que je ne te juge plus, pour ton pyjama. Mais ce n'est pas ma tenue de prédilection. Et tu es aussi mignon avec ses vêtements. Et presque aussi couvert. Car le tee-shirt noir sous ton pull, remplace le col de prêtre. »

Duo est rouge de chez rouge.

« Merci Heero. Et les autres ? »

« Tu crois qu'ils auraient pris la peine de refaire ta garde robe complète. De plus, tes anciens vêtements avaient quand même deux tailles de moins, Duo. Pourquoi, ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Tu portais des habits trop petits, hormis tes deux pyjamas. »

« Ne me gronde pas. Je ne voulais pas vous faire dépenser des sous inutilement. Ils n'étaient pas encore usés mes vêtements. »

« Duo, parfois tu es un vrai petit démon et parfois un enfant. Nous avons un budget pour nous 5. A part la note sur le frigo qui nous a amenée où nous en sommes actuellement. T'avons nous fait une seule remarque, sur tes dépenses depuis la formation de notre équipe ? »

« Non. »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Alors ? »

« 'Scuse. »

« Tu joueras à la poupée lorsque ton pied ira mieux, car ils ont rempli l'armoire. Et Wufei t'a pris un magnifique manteau. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandissent et son sourire réapparaît.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Nous tenons tous à toi Duo. N'en doute pas. Même si l'on te crie dessus, quand tu nous casses les pieds. »

Duo est tout timide et penaud assis sur son lit.

« Aller on descend manger. »

Duo lui tend les bras. Heero, après lui avoir passer son bras droit sous les jambes. Le porte jusqu'a la salle à manger, où ce soir, ils vont dîner.

Cela fait maintenant 8 jours, qu'ils sont en repos forcé. Qui a fait du bien à tous.

Wufei a réussi à méditer. Quatre et Trowa à faire plus ample connaissance. Ce que Duo a eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre jusqu'à ce que Heero lui fasse un joli dessin. Et là Duo passa par pas mal de couleurs.

Car mine de rien l'ange blond qu'était Quatre, dans un lit. N'avait plus rien d'un Ange.

Duo n'avait pas osé les regarder, les trois premiers matins de suite, où ils les avaient bien sûr entendu faire leur sport en chambre, comme le disait Wufei. Toutes les nuits. Duo cru que la chambre en commun, les avait bien rapprochés.

Sauf que cela faisait plus de 8 mois déjà qu'ils faisaient du sport en chambre.

Ce 9ème jour, Duo est intenable. Sa cheville va mieux et il neige comme tout. Il est le nez collé à la vitre du salon, les joues toutes roses, avec un sourire immense.

D'un seul coup un bonnet bien chaud atterrit sur ses cheveux. Duo regarde la personne qui lui a posé celui-ci sur la tête et sourit.

« Pas plus de 30 minutes. J'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade…. En cas de mission ! »

Une écharpe toute douce, se retrouva très vite à son cou.

« Merci Heechan. »

Puis Duo se précipita vers la porte.

« **N'oublie pas ton blouson.** »

« Voui. »

Et une fois le blouson sur lui, Duo sortit pour profiter de la neige toute blanche.

Quatre rejoint Heero qui regarde Duo jouer dans la neige.

« Heero. »

« Hm ? »

« Tu devrais encore lui dire que tu l'aimes. »

Heero soupire.

« Il le sait Quatre. Il est tout innocent. Il tue certes. Mais il a tué pour venger ceux qu'il aimait et pour survivre aussi. Puis maintenant, il tue pour une paix future. J'ai eu un choc avec son foutu pyjama. Je croyais, qu'il avait tous les vices. Sauf l'alcool. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il m'a vomi dessus la seule fois où je l'ai vu boire. Mais en fait, il est Shini quand il le faut. Duo, chiant en communauté. Mais un ange pur dans son intimité. Regarde-le. Il est tel un enfant qui voit de la neige pour la première fois. »

« Car c'est la première fois Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion d'être en hiver à la montagne. Et ce n'est pas sur L2 qu'il a pu en voir. Tu as entièrement raison. Il est pur. Mais il t'aime Heero. Et il ne sait pas comment te le dire. »

Heero regarde Quatre.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui. Les yeux de ton koneko ne peuvent pas mentir. Et Duo ne ment jamais. »

« Empathie ? »

Quatre sourit.

« Aussi. J'étais venu te dire, que nous allons en ville faire des courses. Et aussi que les Mads nous ont envoyé un message à tous. Pas de mission encore pendant 3 semaines. Trop de mouvements chez Oz. Duo a foutu un gros bordel d'après J. donc repos forcé et on ne bouge pas. »

« Aussi sur mon PC ce message ? »

« Oui, j'ai vérifié, avec les codes que tu m'as donnés et aussi sur celui de Duo. Nous avons tous le même ordre de mission. Se faire oublier. »

« Bien. Vous pouvez acheter de la glace ? »

« Oui, Heero. »

« Merci Quatre. »

« De rien. À plus tard. »

« Hn. »

Duo rentra sagement, comme Heero le lui avait demandé.

« Tu as vu j'ai fait un petit bonhomme des neiges. Il est tout petit mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait. »

Lui disant cela, Duo est tout sourire.

« Ils sont où les autres ? »

« En ville. Ils sont partis faire des courses. »

« Ah. Je peux boire un chocolat chaud ? »

Heero lui pose sa main sur le front et Duo entrouvre les lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Je vais te le préparer. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, que tu as voulu faire chauffer du lait ! »

Duo rougit.

« Il a débordé partout. »

« Hn. Va te changer. Tu es tout mouillé. »

« Voui. Je reviens vite. »

« **NE COURS PAS DANS LES ESCALIERS.** Il me tuera un jour ! »

Duo avait bien sûr rien écouté et revient en courant aussi.

« **Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**… ? … Heechan ? »

Heero venait de lui tiré la natte.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas courir et toi tu cours. Dans les escaliers en plus. »

Duo baisse la tête.

« 'Scuse. »

Heero soupire et l'attire à lui. Duo rougit fortement.

« Duo, je… Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses à nouveau mal à ta cheville. C'est encore trop frais. »

« Pardon Heechan. »

« Je peux te faire un petit câlin ? »

« Un câlin ? »

« Oui. Te garder un peu dans mes bras et te caresser le dos. »

Duo sourit, contre le torse d'Heero.

« Oui. »

« Merci Koneko. »

Cette journée fut formidable pour Duo. Heero lui avait fait un autre câlin le soir, devant un film sur le canapé. Les trois autres avaient sourit, car Duo était vraiment trop kawai.

Tout allait trop bien.

Duo au bout de 10 jours s'isola de plus en plus. Personne ne comprit pourquoi. Quatre le questionna mais Duo resta muet. Le 15ème jour Heero en avait marre de cette pseudo mise en quarantaine qu'il s'imposait à lui-même.

Et surtout.

Duo était introuvable depuis le matin. Heero ne l'avait plus vu, ni entendu le rejoindre dans leur chambre la veille au soir. Donc, personne ne savait depuis combien de temps il avait quitté la maison. À 10 heures Heero mis son blouson et sortit pour aller le chercher. Il avait encore neigé cette nuit.

Il le trouva moins de 30 minutes plus tard au bord du lac gelé, couvert de neige.

« Duo ? »

Aucune réponse.

« **Duo**. »

Toujours rien. Heero s'accroupit et le secoua.

« _Hum…_ »

« **BORDEL. MAIS TU ES LÀ DEPUIS QUAND ?** »

« _Cette nuit._ »

« **OMAE O KOROSU, DUO.** »

« _Ahhhh, tu me fais mal…_ »

« **Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te mettre une bonne correction, Duo.** »

Heero l'avait pris dans ses bras. Duo est congelé. Et parlait faiblement.

« _Me gronde pas…_ »

« Que je ne te gronde pas ! Mais enfin Duo. Quelle idée de sortir par ce temps et d'y passer la nuit ? »

« _Je voulais réfléchir._ »

« Hn ? La maison ne te suffisait pas ? »

« _Pardon Heero._ »

« Oh, non. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer avec un « Pardon Heero. » Duo crois-moi. »

Une fois le Chaton frigorifié, douché et mis en pyjama version papy. Quatre lui passa un savon. Wufei en fit de même. Trowa jugea qu'il y avait déjà assez de larmes, qui coulaient le long de ses joues et Heero lui mit une claque sur les fesses.

« Aieee… »

« Au lit et si tu bouges gare à tes fesses. Sous la neige en plein hiver et sans bonnet ni écharpe. »

Duo ne répliqua pas et tout en pleurant se glissa sous sa couette. Et remonta celle-ci jusque sous son nez.

Heero croisa les bras et regarda sévèrement Duo.

« Pourquoi, tu t'éloignes depuis quelques jours ? »

« Tu ne… »

« ? »

Duo éclata en sanglots sous sa couette. Duo avait disparu sous celle-ci.

Heero ôta ses chaussures et vêtements. Il garda son boxer uniquement et rejoint Duo dans son lit. Duo rougit aussitôt mais se blottit dans ses bras immédiatement.

« Duo pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne m'aimes plus. »

« QUOI. »

« Tu ne m'as pas une seule fois embrassé comme Trowa et Quatre. »

Heero ferme les yeux et soupire fortement.

« BAKA. »

« Tu vois. »

« Je vois surtout, que je ne voulais pas te brusquer et que toi tu as pris cela, d'une autre façon. Duo si tu m'aimes regarde-moi. »

Duo doucement releva son visage inondé de larmes.

« Un petit sourire ? »

Après s'être mordu la lèvre, Duo lui sourit. Heero en fit de même et tout doucement, il est venu poser ses lèvres sur celles du petit fugueur natté.

Duo, soupira d'aisance. Heero lui caressa les lèvres avec sa langue, pour en demander l'entrée. Duo les entrouvrit. Et leurs langues firent connaissance. Heero embrasse à plusieurs reprises Duo.

Le soir après une bonne soupe et une privation dessert pour Duo de la part de Quatre. Il se retrouva dans les bras d'Heero en train de ronronner sous ses caresses.

« Duo tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

« Si tu m'aimes, peux-tu me faire un immense plaisir ? »

Duo le regarde attentivement.

« Je t écoute. »

« Ne porte plus ce pyjama. »

Duo lui fait un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Retire-le-moi Heechan. Tu as mon autorisation et tu peux garder les yeux ouverts. »

Duo ponctue ces mots en embrassant Heero avec amour.

Heero doucement et avec tendresse ôte les remparts de Duo.

Une fois fait, leurs deux corps ne font plus qu'un. Duo est toujours aussi timide et prude. Mais Heero connaît son corps maintenant. Et la peau douce d'Heero est bien plus agréable que le tissu de son pyjama.

Cette nuit là, ils ne firent rien.

Duo ronronna dans les bras de son compagnon et cela lui suffisait pour le moment.

Le reste suivra son cours.

Heero a déjà remporté une grande victoire sur le pyjama ce soir.

**_OWARI_ **

Bon. J'ai fait dans le gnian-gnian on va dire.  
Fleur bleue ! Je ne sais pas, mais c'est pas loin.  
Je me suis donné du mal en tout cas, car moi. C'est plus les fesses à Duo que je vise.  
Et j'ai mis quand même ma marque déposée dans cette OS.  
Il ne faut pas non plus oublier ma réputation d'hentai. _(t'inquiète pas pour ça ce genre de choses c'est plus facile à attraper que de s'en débarrasser ! … Arlia)_  
Bien que là, il n'est en rien de chez rien une fois de plus hentai.  
À bientôt et Kisu.

_**Catirella**_

… **Җ …**

**

* * *

**

**Des commentaires ou hyou ? …** ↓↓↓


End file.
